To Conquer the World
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Russia's plans for world domination are slowly unfolding in the beginning of WWIII, though with nuclear weapons in current times, not everyone sees them as flawless.
1. Greed

Russia nodded, rolling his eye irritably as he held his cellphone to his ear. He stood in a huge red furnished room with large windows and a huge desk and chair in the middle. Another phone call had interrupted him moments before, annoying him to no end.

"Da, I understand, send him up." He spoke evenly and commandingly into the devise, his sharp amethyst eye narrowing in annoyance. Closing the flip phone before the person on the other side could answer, he dropped it into his coat pocket. He starred out his huge window, a disapproving frown on his face. Outside, his people marched in huge groups by the millions, all forming square-like shapes. Held against every shoulder was a blood red flag; in the middle were three black stars, one bigger than the other two. A slight smile came to his face, this was not the old flag of the soviet union, nor was it of the Russian Federation, no no no, this was of his new era. An era of greater victory, the era of which he would achieve the goal he has striven for for years; world domination. His eye darkened a shade, his twisted dreams slowly becoming a reality. Outside the march of his army grew loud, almost deafening. Such a beautiful sound, one that brought pride to the motherland and fear to his enemies. Russia's gaze flicked over into the distance, a nagging feeling tingling in the back of his skull. The other countries could try all they wanted to bring him down, but that was an impossibility. In the distance, a thick gout of smoke mushroomed into the sky, reminding him of the past few days. He reached his hand up to his left eye, his gloved fingers brushing over the bloodstained fabric covering it. His jaw clenched and his face went from joyous to angered in a split second. Those pesky Germans, flying in like bugs in their planes, swarming his city's outskirts and detonating bombs on his land. A problem easily brushed off, or rather eliminated. His heart beat faster as a spike of excitement ran up his spine. Oh how fun it was to win without much of a struggle. He smiled darkly, his hand returning to his side and his eye flicking back over to his men. That beautiful flag, almost as invigorating as the soviet flag had been. Every now and then a tank would roll by, ready to crush his neighboring countries. It was almost exactly like WWII, except this time he didn't need his sisters or the baltics, he was strong enough on his own. Why have allies when you can just command the weak with an overly strong military? A short laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head, life was his own personal game now.

Russia tipped his military hat down towards the troops before spinning on the heel of his boot and striding over to his desk. His guest would be here soon, and he would much like to dismiss him as soon as possible. There was no room for negotiation for the new Russian era. He sat down in his well-furnished navy blue chair and let out a sigh of comfort. He tried to make himself look organized and professional by evening the papers into nice neat piles. His face slipped into a blank expression, and his eye returned to it's usual light violet color. He was ready.

A knock on his large wooden doors alerted him of his guest's arrival. He translated the words he would speak into English before letting them out. "Come in!" His thick accent never changed, and frankly he didn't care.

Russia heard a hushed mumble before the door creaked open to reveal a very angry looking blonde man. Their hair was scraggly and unkempt while his clothes were torn and stained. On the base of his nose sat a pair of rimless glasses, a big crack slicing through the right lens. Just to annoy this man, the Russian nation leaned back in his chair and lifted his legs onto the table, crossing them on top of each other.

"So what is it you want Amerika?" He stared right at the younger nation, his face curved into a smug smile.

The United States of America narrowed his cool blue eyes and frowned. He walked up to the other man's desk with calm irritation. Russia looked at him with fake innocence, his smile widening. America stopped at the front of his desk, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Stop this." Those were the only words he could manage to say without bursting out in fury. He had to keep control of his temper, as that would show weakness infront of such a strong enemy.

Russia looked down at his many medals, picking at a loose thread on one of them in indifference. "Why should I? This world was destined to be ruled by me. You all just neglected the facts. I am bigger, stronger, and more dangerous than any of you."

America snarled, his eyes burning a furious blue. "We didn't 'Neglect' anything, and you are NOT better than me in any way, if anything I'm in better shape than you!"

"You are foolish America, face it for once." Russia looked back up at him, his eye fading into a red-violet color. He thought he made it clear to this ignorant child in the cold war, there was no touching him. No amount of courage could break the walls of his army.

America threw his arms onto the desk, he wasn't going to take this man's crap any longer. "Shut the fuck up and listen! Germany and Prussia tried for the same goal, you know this, you were there fighting alongside me! You are doomed to fail! The world cannot be ruled by one single nation!" He stared right into the other man's eye, pleading for him to understand.

Russia looked back, a devilish smile stretched across his face. "That is where you are wrong Amerika, I have learned from their foolish mistakes, and I will paint this world red with you and your foolish ally's blood. Do you not see my forces looming over you and every other nation on this earth?" His voice was silky and cold, sending small chills down the blonde's spine. He waited a moment before replying.

"I do see it, but do you? You are half blind, but completely so to this situation. I am only here to help you, you'll only get yourself killed if you continue." America tried his best to get it into that thick skull of his that this is not the greatest idea he ever had.

"Since when do you care Amerika? The last time you came to me about war, you wanted to blow my country off the face of the earth!" Russia narrowed his eye in anger, his face becoming much more solemn.

The American shook his head in frustration."People are dying! It will only get worse! Just as we had planned during the cold war, I will have no choice but to nuke you! Then everyone else will join in, and sooner or later there will be no people to colonize the remains of our world!"

Russia pulled his legs up and off the table and stood up to tower over the other man, his eye dark and swirling with fury. "The only one getting 'nuked' is you! No other country would DARE try to attack me and get away unscathed! And now, after this pleasant conversation we have had, I think I am ready to wipe your very existence away!" He pushed up America's chin with his finger to look him in the eyes, making sure that every word soaked in.

America snarled, every muscle in his body tense and ready to lash out at this man. "I'd like to see you try." He quickly snapped his head forward, adding every ounce of force into his movement. His head made contact with Russia's nose, knocking him off and away from him. The large nation let out a grunt of anger and pain, his hand shooting up to his now bleeding nose. His hat fell to the ground with a soft thud, instantly forgotten.

"You little ублюдок!" He roared, his face twisting in anger. "Get out of my country before I kill you on the spot!" The Arctic nation threw his arm out, motioning towards the door.

The US representative allowed a short smile onto his face. "Consider your people dead, because when I get home, I'm going to get in my comfiest chair I have and press that pretty red button I love so much." Without another word he turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it behind himself.

Russia watched him leave, wiping the blood away from his face, his expression evil and hateful. He slowly bent down and picked his hat back up, dusting it off and setting it on his head where it belonged. Outside his army still marched, all ready to conquer the world. He wouldn't let that idiotic American get to him, maybe later he would watch the launch of his new weapon? That sounded nice. Russia sat back down in his chair and reviewed his battle plans, making a few corrections here and there. "Of course, I should get rid of the larger more equipped countries with my new toy, while my armed men and tanks pound through the smaller more weak ones." He scribbled a few notes on the side, drawing more arrows and x's in selected areas. "America wont know what hit him."

**Uhhhgg The thought of WWIII gives me the chills! I hope you enjoyed. :D**

**Not everything here is accurate, as I am too lazy to go surfing the internet for two more hours. **

**I don't own anything! Please review!**


	2. Fuel for the Fire

Chapter 2: Fuel for the Fire

Russia made his way through the unending sea of people walking and running in the opposite direction. A state of emergency has been issued for the city of Moscow and everyone was on their way out, getting in their cars and booking flights to other towns and cities to wait out the threat with family. He couldn't help but let out a grumble of annoyance as people tossed him around, not even muttering so much as an apology. Ahead of him was his boss's house, he had to talk to him right away about the dwindling numbers of his people. With everyone leaving Moscow and the surrounding cities, he could feel his overall strength weaken. Russia couldn't have that at such a dire time, he had a world to take over! His half vision didn't help anything either, it was almost impossible to get through this dizzying crowd. The sound of people screaming and yelling over each other assaulted his ears, eventually causing them to ring. This was chaos! A few people sent worried glances over towards him, probably looking for protection, he was in his uniform after all.

He pushed on, eventually reaching the outside of the crowd and stepping into a security protected zone. A security guard wearing almost the same uniform without medals walked up to face him, he was about an inch shorter. He sent an accusing glare as he should with anyone trying to enter his boss's private quarters. Russia reached into his pocket, holding his other hand up in a gesture to show he wasn't reaching for a weapon. The man watched him closely, his eyes piercing. After a moment of fumbling in his coat pocket, Russia pulled out a small id card with his picture and some Russian writing. The security guard took it from his hand, quickly eyeing over the words and glancing up to make sure the picture matched. His blondish eyebrows stitched together in frustration and he looked back up at Russia.

"May I ask why you are missing an eye? Mr... Braginsky?" Russia mentally face-palmed. He had forgotten to get that picture renewed as he hadn't needed to visit his boss's home in quite a while.

"That is information I do not wish to share." He gave the security guard a venomous stare, showing that he had no time to waste. The man's face scrunched up in clear agitation, though he still handed the card back.

"Welcome Mr. Braginsky, he is upstairs in his office." His voice held no emotion, as it was required.

Russia tipped his hat respectively before turning towards the small set of stairs leading to the front door. "Thank you."

He strode up the steps, knocking on the fine polished wood of the door. A sound behind the door told him that someone was looking through the peephole. He tried his best to look natural, ignoring the fact that his capital was in a state of mass paranoia. The door swung open to reveal a woman in a tight green dress. She smiled warmly at him, stepping to the side for him to come inside.

"Good morning Mr. Braginsky, my husband has been waiting for you." He nodded thanks, giving her a polite smile.

"Thank you Ma'am" Russia walked by her, rubbing the soles on his heavy boots on the welcome matt. He strode through the long hall leading to a larger room with furniture and all kinds of Russian flags from his long history. The most important and current one hung on the wall above the others, showing it's importance. He smiled at it, turning towards the long staircase on his right. The woman from before closed the door and walked in the opposite direction, probably to go make some sort of food.

Russia trudged up the stairs, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He walked down another short hallway until he reached the door at the end. Inside he could hear loud arguing and cursing in Russian, his boss was probably on the phone. He hesitated for moment, unsure if he should knock.

A loud click echoed from the inside, cueing him to come in. Russia knocked in a secret pattern before grabbing the handle and turning it. He closed his eye and walked in, closing the door behind him gently.

"Ah, Vanya just the man I wanted to see." An almost friendly voice greeted.

Russia opened his eye to look at his boss. "Privet sir, I just came to discuss the bomb threat currently issued on Moscow." He strode over to the other man's desk, sitting in the chair placed in front of it.

His boss sighed heavily and leaned forward in his chair to speak more directly to his highest ranking officer. "Look, I know you need as many people as you can get in your capital, I get that, but we can't have them all killed from any possible nuclear detonation!"

Russia's face stretched into an angered frown. "I need people in my heart-city to live! We can't take over anything with an empty capital! I'll be at my weakest point! Hell, even Italy would be able to single handedly take me over!" Chills ran up his spine at the thought of such a pathetic end.

His boss shook his head, scratching his head in frustration. "We can't just let that many people die, you'll be even weaker if a bomb strikes with them here."

The Russian nation crossed his arms angrily and looked over towards the draped windows. "America wouldn't dare."

"If you do get bombed, you are more likely to live through it without anyone here." His boss pressed, trying his hardest to get his idea across to his nation. "You aren't that foolish are you Russia?"

Russia looked back at him, anger shining in his eye. "I am not foolish, I just know that idiot better than you. Why else do you think the cold war didn't go any further? He grows up fast in strength, but he is still an ignorant child at heart." Russia's boss sighed, leaning back in his chair. His nation clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

They both sat in deathly silence, the only sounds being the faint roar of people outside and their breathing.

Both of them were thinking, plotting. With their current goals, both nation and leader were caught up with their own thoughts. Russia rubbed circles over the bandage on his face, deep in thought.

Was he foolish? Yes, he hadn't sent his new weapon onto America yet, but it wasn't _actually_ ready for use yet. Curse his engineers, they should work faster! He had a world to take over! America was probably miles ahead of him in technological advancement by now.

"I thought we signed an agreement on not using the nuclear weapons..." Russia stated half-heartedly, breaking the silence.

His boss sighed and shook his head. "You've been planning on using them, correct?"

Russia huffed. "Why would I not!?They'd flatten that stupid continent is seconds! No more American problem at the push of a button!"

"That would defy our contract, da?"

"Who said I'd listen to that stupid American? Restrictions will only hold me back from my goal!" Russia looked appalled at his boss's words.

"Don't you think that capitalist pig already sent that bomb here? You know him better than me! He would jump the gun the instant he felt threatened! I'm surprised we haven't had any problem yet!"

Russia scrunched up his nose in frustration, narrowing his eye angrily. "Then why don't we send our own? This panic could be over now! We would be able to go on with our plans!"

His boss stood up from his chair, his eyes burning with growing impatience "I am NOT getting rid of this state of emergency until at least twenty four hours go by! You will just have to deal with-"

A loud shriek sounding unlike that any human could produce split the air. Both of their heads snapped towards the window, instant panic in their eyes. Russia knew that sound all too well... He wanted to wring his boss' neck The second he heard it. They were all going to die because of his boss' ignorance.

"That fucker!" He quickly stood up from his chair and threw it far behind himself, running towards the door. Behind him his boss scrambled to get out from his desk, Russian curses flying from his mouth. As hastily as he could, Russia stomped down the steps, spotting the boss' wife looking around frantically at the bottom.

"W-whats going on!? I heard a loud noise and yelling!" Her voice shook with growing panic.

Russia ran past her, yelling back to save time. "Get out now! We have to get away from here as fast as possible!"

His boss joined her and rushed out the door after their country, fear radiating off of all of them.

The arctic nation flicked his head up to the sky, his eye squinted in the bright sunlight.

Up above them a huge streak blew across the sky, emitting a huge thundering boom. Everyone around screamed and curled down onto the ground as windows shattered and car alarms went off. Russia was not among them cowering on the ground, he just stood frozen in horror, watching as the projectile came down straight for red square. He was only a few blocks away. His teeth gritted, and his eye glowing a deep red.

"Amerika will pay... In blood."

He braced himself for the bomb to hit, images of his people suffering flashing through his mind.

A blinding light pierced his eye, causing him to shield his face with his arm. Fear suddenly erupted in his chest as he felt the tremor of the object's contact. A huge gust of wind blew him almost off his feet, smelling of ash and soot. He felt a sudden wave of extreme burning pain in his chest. All around him people screamed in terror, though he couldn't hear them for long as his ears rang from the thundering clap. Russia's legs gave out and he fell onto the shaking earth, throwing his arms out to catch himself. All around him an extreme heat filled the atmosphere, roasting everyone from the inside out. Russia let out a grunt of agony, blood welling up in his throat. His vision soared as he looked up, everything as far as he could see was decorated with brilliant reds and oranges. This was no nuclear bomb, it was a teaser... It was full of gasoline and gunpowder so that it would instantly ignite everything in a city-sized radius. America wanted him to suffer slowly.

Thick clouds of smoke spilled out from everywhere, blocking out the sun within seconds. There was no escape for any of his people that hadn't already fled.

In all the pain and destruction, Russia couldn't help but smile wickedly. _I have really left an impression on his sadistic side._

**This is proving to be a pretty fun fic~ I will be updating shortly :) **

**Oh and I was once again to lazy to translate, so just imagine that Russia and his boss are speaking in Russian. (It would be pretty weird if two Russians that live in Russia were speaking English just because they felt like it. O-o)**


End file.
